Enamoramiento
by Lenayuri
Summary: La primera vez que se enamora, le rompen el corazón -o lo más parecido a éste. La segunda vez... bueno, también se lo rompen. [Crack!fic] [Mystrade]


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Crack!fic. Incoherencias. Mystrade implícito.

**Nota**: ¡Oh, dios! ¡PERO QUÉ HE HECHO! *se mete debajo de la cama*

* * *

**Enamoramiento**

La primera vez que le había visto fue en la habitación del hermano de su dueño, Sherlock, y fue algo parecido al _amor a primera vista_ –si tuviese ojos. Pero los objetos inanimados podían _saber_ cosas, _ver_ cosas y, sobretodo, _conocían_ muchos secretos que los humanos no. Por ello, el paraguas de Mycroft, hijo mayor de la familia Holmes, el que le habían regalado hace tanto tiempo y aún cuidaba con el mismo fervor que la primera vez, se enamoró perdidamente –o algo así– de la calavera del menor de la casa.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Se preguntarán. Bueno, eso ni siquiera yo lo sé ¡ni siquiera él lo sabía! Pero eso no era lo peor, no.

Resultó que sí, que la calavera de Sherlock sí le había notado pero al ser propiedad del _archienemigo_ de su dueño, no quería tener nada que ver con él. ¡Era igual que su dueño! Arrogante y ególatra… y él que le iba a salvaguardar de la lluvia en días de tormenta.

Y así como surgió su enamoramiento, así llegó la decepción de ser rechazado y la tristeza de ver casualmente a esa calavera y que ésta no le hiciera caso. ¡Era una tortura para él! Por eso es que en los días de lluvia cuando Mycroft lo usaba para ir a la universidad, el paraguas lloraba y dejaba escapar sus más tristes sentimientos. Porque no quería sentirse así nunca más.

Así pasaron los años y ahora Mycroft le llevaba a su trabajo. Era uno muy importante, casi secreto, y a él le encantaba descansar junto al perchero, con el abrigo de Mycroft, porque podían platicar de muchas cosas –era su amigo más viejo, de hecho– y recordar todas esas tormentas que habían pasado junto al mayor de los Holmes.

Sherlock se había ido de casa hace mucho y ya no se sentía triste al no poder ver a su calavera, en cambio, se enfocó a cuidar de su humano.

Pero a veces el destino es cruel y se enteró, por medio de un informe de la asistente de Mycroft, que Sherlock se había ido a vivir con alguien. Mycroft rápidamente investigó quién era ésta persona –era muy consciente del carácter de su hermano y le gustaría _probarlo_ antes de estar con su _hermanito_. Él entendía y le gustaría mucho poder conocerle también.

Así, luego de un sutil espionaje por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad y el _secuestro_ del hombre, Mycroft y él partieron hacia el lugar estipulado. Al llegar notó que el hombre cojeaba y sostenía fuertemente un bastón plateado. Y le sucedió lo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Se enamoró, nuevamente.

Si Mycroft iba a asegurarse de que era el indicado para su hermano ¿qué sucedería si no lo era? ¿Ya no iba a volver a ver al bastón? El paraguas entró en pánico –si pudiese hacerlo– y sintió deseos de hacer tropezar a su humano sólo para lograr hacer… _algo_. Para su suerte el hombre, de nombre John, resultó ser el indicado y Mycroft se fue de ahí muy complacido.

Tiempo después fue, junto con Mycroft, al nuevo apartamento de su hermano y John donde, de hecho, estaba la calavera y el bastón de John, juntos. Esto le rompió su inexistente corazón porque a pesar de todos sus intentos para poder ir a verle, no podía obligar de alguna manera a Mycroft a ir con su hermano para poder acercarse al bastón de John. Había sido una batalla perdida desde el comienzo.

Y así pasó el tiempo y poco a poco sentía que un día de aquello ya no podría abrirse nuevamente. Tal vez era tiempo de que Mycroft consiguiera un paraguas nuevo porque él ya no sentía el placer ni las ganas de serle útil.

Se olvidó de la calavera y del bastón, sumiéndose en una ligera depresión que ninguna de las corbatas de Mycroft pudo ayudarle a sobresalir. ¡Ni siquiera el abrigo de Mycroft pudo ayudarle!

Así, para evitar _sentir_, decidió ser solamente un paraguas sin vida –bueno, como debió haber sido desde el comienzo. Sin embargo, el mismo día que se _suicidaría_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, Mycroft entró muy sonriente a su habitación –cosa extraña en él, de hecho–, le tomó entre sus manos y colocó una nota en su interior. Sintió que esa pequeña era importante para su humano y decidió que podría hacerle un último favor. No soltó la nota en todo el trayecto de la mansión Holmes a… al lugar donde iban.

Cuando Mycroft bajó, se sorprendió de no haber sido abierto. De hecho, Mycroft ni siquiera bajó del auto. Fue dejado en las manos de su asistente y ella lo tomó con cuidado y entró al edificio. Se sentía inseguro y con miedo. ¿Mycroft iba a dejarlo? ¿Así, nada más?

Al salir del ascensor, comenzó a escuchar ruido de pasos, ruido de oficina, papeles… todo lo contrario al club Diógenes y la mujer caminó entre los escritorios hasta una oficina que rezaba en la puerta 'DI. Lestrade'.

¿Lestrade? No le sonaba el nombre ¿sería amigo de Mycroft?

Pero antes de seguir haciéndose preguntas al azar, entraron y pudo observar al hombre detrás del escritorio que revisaba algunas carpetas, papeles y tomaba un café –todo a la vez.

La joven le dejó en el escritorio y el hombre le miró, casi como si le reconociera. El paraguas se sintió… feliz.

—Se lo manda _él_— fue todo lo que le escuchó decir a la mujer que inmediatamente –y sin apartar la vista de su celular– dejó la oficina, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por unos segundos antes de posar su vista en él. Lo tomó con cuidado y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Le inspeccionó con cuidado, como si con el más bruco toque se fuese a deshacer y entonces recordó la nota. Seguramente era para él, así que la dejó caer _sutilmente_ sobre el escritorio. Él la tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió aún más, tomó su celular y marcó un número, viéndolo desde la nota.

—¿A qué debo el honor, señor Holmes?— escuchó que habló —Sí, muchas gracias por él, lo cuidaré muy bien— le tomó de nuevo y lo colgó en su perchero, dándole la espalda para seguir hablando —Sí, me parece bien. Hoy a las ocho. Claro que sí, hasta luego— y colgó.

Había una bufanda color negro con franjas rojo oscuro y ésta le dio la bienvenida, alegando que, oficialmente, ya era propiedad de Greg Lestrade y supo, por la sonrisa que el hombre aún cargaba en el rostro que se iba a sentir muy a gusto con su nuevo dueño y, por lo que la bufanda le contaba, iba a seguir viendo a Mycroft seguido.

Era, hasta cierto punto, interesante.

* * *

**Notas**

Perdonen a ésta pobre alma que no sabe lo que hace(?). Bien, ¿notaron que en AO3 los personajes 'Bastón de John Watson', 'Paraguas de Mycroft Holmes' y 'Gabardina de Sherlock Holmes' existen? ¡De ahí sale esto! Ah... debo dejar de comer mermelada uxu

En fin ¡disculpen mi desliz! (?) ¡Gracias por leer y por no asesinar a esta linda fanwriter! OwO

**Don't kill me!**


End file.
